Zaszir Zolando
Human Wizard, M.S. Divination. Or maybe like a PhD. Or wait, maybe even something even more prestigious. Definitely the degree with the most prestige, whatever that is on this shithole plane of existence. ''Middle-aged male, slender in build, grey black ''salt and pepper ''hair and beard, both short-cropped. Bit on the short side ''I am a perfectly reasonable height, thank you very much. Basically always wrong. No, I'm super smart and always right all the time. I'm such a genius, I confound even myself sometimes! Or I would, if I were not such a ginormous intellect! Aided by Damned to endure ''his loyal ''asshole ''familiar, the monkey Zabu. Loves riddles and pipeweed. Personality '''Personality Traits: '''I absolutely love demonstrating my enormous intellect and vast knowledge whenever I get the chance. I find myself easily bored when I am not intellectually stimulated. '''Ideals: '''Knowledge. Knowledge is Power. And Fame. And Likability. And all of the things I desire and deserve. '''Bond: '''I was murdered by a black dagger. Solving the mystery behind my own murder is an opportunity I relish, and the reason for my new life. '''Flaw: '[redacted] Description of Death "First, the lamps went alight, revealing an infernal contraption spanning the entirety of Zaszir's study. A wire-trap set before the door snapped, causing a small vase to tip over. A small lead ball toppled forth, rolling down a simple wooden track. The ball hit a pendulum, which swung and struck a small book. That book fell over, and several other books fell over in rapid succession. "So on and so forth did miscellaneous objects dance across the study, and Zaszir's attention was entirely devoted to deciphering the diabolical end of this dread engine. Zaszir never noticed the sound of soft footsteps behind him--only the kiss of a cold, black blade planted squarely into his back." All hateful lies. Zaszir was killed by a dragon three dragons. One of them had a black knife embedded in his gums as an artificial fang. Zaszir is not so stupid as to be distracted by some child's experimental machine. Statistics Medium humanoid (human), neutral AC: 12 (15 with mage armor); HP: 14 (1d6 + 1d8 + 4 HP); Speed: 30 ft. Saving Throws: Int +5, Wis +3 Skills: Arcana +7, History +5, Investigation +5, Medicine +3, Nature +5, Perception +3, Religion +7 Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Infernal, Primordial Lucky. You have three luck points. Whenever you make an attack roll, a saving throw, or an ability check, you can spend a luck point and roll an additional d20, choosing which of the d20s you would like to use for your roll. In addition, whenever an enemy makes an attack against you, you can spend a luck point to roll a d20 for your enemy's attack roll, and choose which of the d20s you would like to use for the enemy's attack. You regain spent luck points at the end of a long rest. Arcane Recovery. After a short rest, you can recharge spell slots with a combined level equal to or less than half your wizard level (minimum of 1). None of these spell slots can be of sixth level or higher. After you use this feature, you must finish a long rest before it can be used again. Blessings of Knowledge. When you make an ability check using either Arcana or Religion, you add double your proficiency bonus to the ability check. Spellcasting. Zaszir is a 1st-level cleric and a 1st-level wizard. His spellcasting abilities are Intelligence (spell save DC 13, +5 to hit with spell attacks) and Wisdom (spell save DC 11, +3 to hit with spell attacks). Zaszir has the following cleric and wizard spells: Zaszir is in possession of the Master Arcanum, a powerful artifact that grants him the ability to cast any wizard spell for which he has spell slots without preparation (although casting a spell still expends a spell slot). ''Ritual Casting. ''You can cast a cleric or a wizard spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared or in your spellbook. For wizard spells, you don't need to have the spell prepared. Actions '''Dagger. '''Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''1d4 + 2 piercing damage. '' Inventory '''Currency: '''29.5 gpCategory:Character Category:PC